


Pranks

by hamelott



Series: Pranks Trilogy (?) [1]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, cassandra's got a devious side, ezekiel's got ego, flynn and eve just wanna go home, jake's got bitterness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamelott/pseuds/hamelott
Summary: Prompt: I was wondering if you could write me a fic for my idea: Ezekiel is being a little too conceited and it's annoying the rest of the team. They decide to magically lock him out so he can't pick the lock. He waits by the door for them to let him in. Cue the rain. So he's soaked and it's freezing outside. When they finally decide to open the door he's curled up in a ball shivering. The next day he's really sick and they all take care of him because they feel bad. Thank you so so much!!!!





	Pranks

“Have I ever mentioned just how awesome I am, guys? Because, honestly, I don’t think it gets brought up enough.”

Jake rolled his eyes. Ezekiel was feeling particularly self-doting that night, and Jake assumed it had to do with the fact that he’d just saved all their asses from an evil gorgon. Jake knew the kid deserved at least some praise, but at that point it was just annoying. He knew Eve with her harsh sighs, Flynn with his side glares at the thief, and even Cassandra with her painfully obvious ignorance of Ezekiel would all agree with him that Ezekiel needed to cool off with it.

“I mean,” Ezekiel was still going on, “you’d all be dead if it hadn’t been for me. You owe me your lives. That is so cool, man. I’ve never had someone indebted to me before.”

“Ezekiel!” Eve snapped at the same time as a noise that suspiciously sounded like a doorbell rang throughout the Annex. Ezekiel glanced at her, startled, and she let out a tight sigh. “That’s the pizza. Why don’t you go get it?”

“Oh, sure,” Ezekiel said, shrugging. “I mean, I think, as the hero of the day I should get a little break, but yeah, sure, Eve.”

Ezekiel strode out of the room, and Jake jumped up quickly, growling, “I’ll kill him. I don’t even care anymore, he’s dead.”

“Stone, stop,” Eve said with a put-upon tone. “He’s not…wrong. We do owe him after today.” The words sounded pained. “You can’t go kill him.”

“I say let him,” Flynn said, sighing. He had been hurt most by the gorgon, and all he had wanted to do was come home and sleep, but Ezekiel had insisted on a celebratory dinner. “Maybe we can get some peace and quiet.

“No, we can’t hurt him,” Cassandra said responsibly. A devious smile suddenly pulled across her face. “But we can give him a taste of his own medicine. Jake, remember when he tricked you into going through the Backdoor into a frozen lake?”

“Yes,” Jake growled angrily.

“Well, let’s pull a prank on our own,” Cassandra said.

Flynn at up from where he’d been laying on top of one of the tables. He was grinning. “I think I’ve got just the thing.”  
~~~  
“Here you go, mate,” Ezekiel said, paying the pizza boy with a little tip added in too. In his arms, he held two pizzas: one for him and one for the others. “Thanks for making the journey out here.”

The kid was looking at the bridge with a confused look on his face. He looked like he was about to question it when he noticed Ezekiel’s tip - a fifty dollar bill. He nodded at Ezekiel quickly and said, “Yeah, no problem, man. Have a good one.”

Ezekiel waved goodbye to him before turning swiftly around to open the door. Or try to open the door. He frowned when the door didn’t budge an inch. He rolled his eyes and set down the pizzas, pulling out his lock-pick kit. He fiddled around with the door until he heard the satisfying click of a lock unlocking. He tugged on the door; it didn’t move. Somehow it had immediately relocked itself…almost as if by magic.

Ezekiel huffed and banged on the door, shouting, “Alright, very funny guys. You got me. Unlock the door now, please.”

He listened carefully with his ear pressed against the door but heard nothing. Despite it, he tried the door - nothing. Ezekiel banged some more. “C’mon, this is ridiculous. I know you guys are in there!”

He waited again for a response and received nothing. “Fine! I’ll just stay out here. I’m gonna eat your pizza too!”

Ezekiel slid to the ground with his back leant against the door and grabbed the pizzas, tugging them closer to him. He opened the top box, grabbed a slice, and took an angry bite out of it. He as about to take another when a raindrop fell on the tip of his nose.

“Shit.”  
~~~  
“Do you think we’ve let him stew out there enough?” Cassandra asked, chewing at her bottom lip. She was glancing down the hallway to the door worriedly.

“No,” Jake immediately said, clearly remembering just how long he’d been underneath that frozen lake. It’d definitely been a prank gone wrong, and Jake had come back shaking and not entirely because of the cold. He hadn’t talked to Ezekiel for a week. He clearly wasn’t remembering just how guilty Ezekiel had felt for months afterwards.

“I don’t know,” Eve said, shaking her head a little. “It’s been pretty quiet.”

“That’s because he’s out there,” Jake said, annoyed.

“I think we should let him in,” Flynn said. Jake looked at him, betrayed, and Flynn shrugged. “I’m hungry and the pizza’s out there.”

Jake, seeing the logic in that, sighed. “Okay, fine. Turn off the spell; I’ll go get him.”

Jake walked down the hall to the door, waited for the shimmering blue magic that covered it to disappear, and pulled open the door. He jumped back, startled, when Ezekiel slumped into the doorway.

The thief was soaked and shivering like crazy. He teeth chattered, and he looked up at Jake from beneath rain-beaded eyelashes. “H-Hey, St-Stone.”

“Shit,” Jake cursed, bending down quickly. He pulled Ezekiel into his arms and lifted him up, stumbling slightly under his weight. “You gotta lay off the pizza, Zeke.”

“Lay off the Chupacabra jerky first, m-mate,” Ezekiel teased back up at him.

“Cassandra, get some of Jenkins’s tea ready!” Jake shouted down the hall. He hauled Ezekiel into the Annex to find their friends sat up, startled with wide eyes.

“What the hell?” Eve snapped, jumping to her feet. She rushed over to Jake and brushed aside Ezekiel’s bangs to feel his forehead. “He’s burning up.”

“F-Fevers’ll do that t-to you,” Ezekiel informed her cheekily.

“Shut up, Jones,” Jake grunted, setting Ezekiel down on one of the tables.

Flynn, jumping on one foot because of a sprained ankle, came over to them. “Take off his wet clothes. We need to get him warm and dry.”

“N-Not even gonna wait until the first d-date?” Ezekiel asked him with a little grin.

An hour later, Ezekiel was huddled on the table in criss-cross-applesauce style with a blanket covering him and one of Jake’s flannel shirts hanging off of him. A mug of warm tea was in his still slightly-shaking hands. He looked slightly less miserable than before.

“We’re…we’re really sorry, Ezekiel,” Cassandra said, her voice quiet and guilty. “We had no idea it was supposed to rain tonight.”

“Are you kidding?” Ezekiel asked, his eyebrows rising. “That was awesome! You guys pranked me, the unprankable! I’m so proud!”

“You…you are?” Jake asked.

Ezekiel shrugged. “Yeah, ‘course. I mean, it sucked being out there, but we’re going to be laughing about this one for ages. Like, ‘Remember that time Ezekiel was being a big asshole so we locked him outside and then it started raining? Haha, good times!’ Like that whole ice lake thing, Jake.”

“You’re proud of us?” Eve asked, her voice taking on that I-really-want-to-shoot-something quality that she was so famous for.

“Sure!” Ezekiel exclaimed. “I mean, honestly, I’m a little more proud of myself. Not only am I great at pranking, but I’m even more amazing at being pranked. I mean, none of you would’ve taken it this well. I guess I’m just the best of both worlds.”

Jake sighed and rubbed his face. “That’s it, I’m going home. Good luck, you guys.”

Eve slowly shook her head at Ezekiel and said, “Hold on, Stone. I’m coming with you.”

Flynn shrugged innocently at Cassandra and followed Eve out quickly.

Ezekiel turned to Cassandra and grinned. She rolled her eyes fondly and walked up to Ezekiel. He frowned at her, confused, and nearly yelped in surprise when she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

When she pulled back, she patted his shoulder. “I’m really glad you are okay because we all really do feel bad.”

“It’s okay,” Ezekiel said quickly.

She looked at him knowingly and rubbed off the lipstick that she’d left behind on his cheek. “We love you Ezekiel, annoying pride and all.”

She left him with a weird feeling in his gut and a soft smile on his face.

He shook it off and jumped off the table, wondering if any of the pizza he’d left outside was salvageable.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! Sorry if I've seem dead this past week or two; I haven't been! But it's felt like it! A lot has been goin' on in the whole 'personal life' thing, and it's still piling up so if I seem dead for another week or two too, I'm not! I'll just feel like it! So expect requests from tumblr coming out slower than usual and my multi-chapter fic will probably be a little delayed too but only because I wanna put out the best of my ability and for that I need the time to sit down and actually write!
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this silly little teamfic that, for once, wasn't a mission and, for once, I didn't end up hurting Jake in ;)


End file.
